Long Way
Long Way is the fourth opening theme to the original Prince of Tennis. It was sung by Ikuo. Characters in Order of Appearance Lyrics Kanji= 退屈で渇いた世界に　魅せつけるAmazing Show 忘れかけた熱さ取り戻せ 諦めない強さと逆境が　生み出す Innovation チャンスを手にするのは Oh yeah Againstの中 誰の為でもない孤独な　自由と夢を選び 生きることを決めた　強く負けないことを誇りに Long way, I'm in　 So long way, I'm running そう　どんな道も　 Oh yeah　 強く駆け抜けろ Always I win And always I'm running そう　どんな夢も　 Oh yeah 　一つ見続けろ 高く遠い夢なら必ず　ぶつかる Frustration 打ち勝つ楽しみなら　 Oh yeah　 知っているはずさ 自分らしさだけを頼りに　長い道の果てを 目指すことを決めた　いつか辿り着くことを誓い Long way, I'm in　 So long way, I'm running そう　どんな壁も　 Oh yeah 　強く乗り越えろ Always I win And always I'm running そう　どんな場所も　 Oh yeah　 いつか手にいれろ 誰の為でもない孤独な　自由と夢を選び 生きることを決めた　強く負けないことを誇りに Long way, I'm in　 So long way, I'm running そう　どんな道も　Oh yeah　強く駆け抜けろ Always I win And always I'm running そう　どんな夢も　 Oh yeah　 一つ見続けろ |-| Romaji= taikutsu de kawaita sekai ni misetsukeru Amazing Show wasurekaketa atsusa torimodose akiramenai tsuyosa to gyakukyou ga umidasu Innovation CHANSU o te ni suru no wa Oh yeah Against no naka dare no tame demo nai kodoku na jiyuu to yume o erabi ikiru koto o kimeta tsuyoku makenai koto o hokori ni Long way, I'm in So long way, I'm running sou donna michi mo Oh yeah tsuyoku kakenukero Always I win And always I'm running sou donna yume mo Oh yeah hitotsu mitsuzukero takaku tooi yume nara kanarazu butsukaru Frustration uchikatsu tanoshimi nara Oh yeah shitte iru hazu sa jibun rashisa dake o tayori ni nagai michi no hate o mezasu koto o kimeta itsuka tadoritsuku koto o chikai Long way, I'm in So long way, I'm running sou donna kabe mo Oh yeah tsuyoku norikoero Always I win And always I'm running sou donna basho mo Oh yeah itsuka te ni irero dare no tame demo nai kodoku na jiyuu to yume o erabi ikiru koto o kimeta tsuyoku makenai koto o hokori ni Long way, I'm in So long way, I'm running sou donna michi mo Oh yeah tsuyoku kakenukero Always I win And always I'm running sou donna yume mo Oh yeah hitotsu mitsuzukero |-| English= Being boring, Amazing Show which in the world where you are thirsty charm is attached Forgetting the heat which was applied recover Innovation which strength and the adversity which you do not abandon produce As for designating chance as the hand in Oh yeah Against Because someone's the loneliness which is not choosing freedom and dream Deciding that you live and not being defeated strongly in pride Long way, I'm in So long way and I'm running So, Oh yeah run strongly and pass through any road Always I win And always I'm running So any dream continues to see Oh yeah one If high distant dream Frustration be sure to strike It overcomes, the expectation which if it enjoys and Oh yeah it has known By your, just in depending the end of the long road Oath the thing which decided that you aim and arrives once upon a time Long way, I'm in So long way and I'm running So Oh yeah get over any wall strongly Always I win And always I'm running So Oh yeah obtain any place once upon a time Because someone's the loneliness which is not choosing freedom and dream Deciding that you live and not being defeated strongly in pride Long way, I'm in So long way and I'm running So, Oh yeah run strongly and pass through any road Always I win And always I'm running So any dream continues to see Oh yeah one Navigation Category:Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics Category:Music Category:Singles Category:Theme Songs